Sequel to Blessful Event Christina's First Christmas
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle and Beckett celebrate the first Christmas with there new born daughter Christina, and her special teddy bear given to her by Castle.


Blessful Event Christina's Christmas

This short story is the sequel to Blessful Event

Kate Beckett still recovering from giving birth to Christina, was the most hardest thing that she had to ever do in her life, besides finding Bracken and Loksat.

Castle's and Beckett little baby, Christina having to be in the hospital going home to her parents before Christmas arrives, Was being watched over by her guardian angel by Beckett's own mother.

As she is very proud of her daughter for taking on the task with having Christina in the first place, and having to be lucky to survive being shot months prior.

/

After going home to sleep for a few hours, Castle was back into the hospital to check up on his wife Kate, and his new baby daughter Christina having to be such a beautiful baby.

But before going over to see Kate, he wanted to give his daughter the huge teddy bear that he found downtown near his P.I. office. Even his daughter Alexis agreed it was cute to give to Christina.

When Castle came into the other area of the nursery, he had asked the nurse to find out if he can leave the teddy bear near her crib.

"Of Course you can Mr. Castle!", as the nurse takes the huge teddy bear inside, making sure it stays out of the way.

It was like Christina Hope Castle knew that the Bear was right next to her.

"Thank you!, He tells the nurse coming out of the area.

Castle goes to walk ahead to see his wife in her private room, now that she can rest after delivering.

/

Kate Beckett now sound asleep, Once Dr. Bernstein have given her the once over after having the baby.

She was starting to have a dream. As her Mother coming to her as the guardian angel for little Christina, tells her; that your daughter is really blessed overall.

While her mother bends down to give a soft kiss on her cheek before disappearing, along with Beckett waking up to see her husband Richard Castle sitting in the chair to be watching her facial expressions.

Its at this point she tells him..."Rick!", Don't you know that staring is not good to be doing, even when I just had a baby?" She replied moving to get a better look at her ruggedly handsome husband.

"Kate...in a whisper soft voice." You know how it goes, hon?" , and besides Christmas is just about here." He replied.

"Rick, I know one thing for sure, Christina is going to have a wonderful Christmas." She tells him with a wonderful smile for which he has not seen since finally getting back together as husband and wife.

/

Christmas Night

Christina having been released from the hospital as with her mother Kate Beckett.

She was currently in the make shift nursery, that used to be Castle's office. She is being watched by Alexis and Martha having been invited for the special party to celebrate both Christmas and Christina's birth as well.

While Castle and Beckett having to be finishing up the last of the gifts to place, in the stockings and under the large, live spruce tree totally decorated with all kinds of different lights, balls and, most important item that was placed on the top of the tree, the Guardian Angel.

When it came time, Richard Castle had asked his family and friends to gather around to celebrate in the living room. As Christina being held by her mother is placed into her crib, for where Castle places her huge Teddy Bear next to her to keep her company for the rest of the evening.

/

Epilogue

Some time later after midnight.

Christina having to be sound asleep in the nursery, is paid a visit by Santa, Rudolf and most of all, her guardian angel to watch over her while she sleeps.

Its at this point, Her guardian angel bends over to kiss her grandaughter on the cheek very gently so not to wake her at all.

Just before all of them went away, Christina's teddy bear winked at Santa and Rudolf, along with telling them whispering that he will be sure to take good care of her for a long time to come.

The end


End file.
